


Your Mean Boss

by sherlocked_avenger



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Friendship, Minor Injuries, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked_avenger/pseuds/sherlocked_avenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff's not in the best mood today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Mean Boss

“Gavin, you prick.”

“What? I didn’t do anything.”

“Bullshit, I just saw you kill him.”

“Shut up, Ray, you knob.”

Geoff looked at Jack. “Why did I hire these idiots again?” The Achievement Hunter crew were filming their latest Minecraft let’s play. As per usual, Gavin took it upon himself to sabotage his competition. His most recent victim was Michael, whom he killed by luring a creeper into the gamer’s mine. 

“I don’t know, man. Maybe you were drunk.” Jack answered.

“I was probably drunk.” Geoff agreed. 

While the lads continued to argue, Ryan silently took the lead. When Michael had died, the Ryan had found his mine and collected his materials. Lucky for Ryan, Michael had collected everything Ryan still needed, including a diamond pickaxe. Ryan was now heading back to his own mine, where some obsidian blocks were waiting to be collected. 

“I found diamond, fucking finally.” Jack muttered. 

“Does anyone else have diamond?” Geoff asked.

“I did until Gavin killed me.” Michael huffed.

Gavin laughed. “I didn’t kill you, a creeper did.”

“Yeah, a creeper you led right at me, idiot!” Michael turned and yelled at Gavin, causing the British lad to laugh even harder.

Geoff interrupted before the yelling escalated, “What about you, Ray? Any diamond?”

“Absolutely not.” Ray replied.

“Ryan?”

“Um…I may or may not have found and stolen Michael’s diamond pickaxe.” 

“Ryan! You asshole!” Michael directed his rage towards Ryan, “How did you find my cave?”

“Just got lucky I guess.” Ryan said. 

“Way to go, Gavin. You just handed Ryan the victory.” Michael blamed. 

“How was I supposed to know the little piss pot would find your cave?” Gavin defended.

“Maybe if you tried not being an asshole, I mean, could work.” Ray chimed in.

“Ray, shut up.” Gavin said.

“Don’t tell him to shut up,” Michael shot back, “he’s right. This could have been over if you hadn’t screwed me over.”

“It wouldn’t be as entertaining that way.” Gavin said.

“Oh my god, shut up!” Geoff cut in.

“But Geoff, Michael was defending my honor.” Ray joked.

“I don’t give a shit about your honor, Ray.” Geoff snapped.

“Hey now, let’s calm down.” Gavin said.

“Shut up, you pissy little Brit, you started this in the first place.” Geoff responded.

Michael opened his mouth to defend his friends, but a look from Jack stopped him. “Maybe we should call it quits for today.” Ryan prompted. Geoff didn’t answer. The man just saved the game and then his footage. The others did the same. The tattooed gamer shut off his console and put away his equipment. After he was done, Geoff headed towards the door. “I’m going to lunch,” he stopped in the doorway, looking at Ryan and Jack, “you guys wanna come?” Jack and Ryan glanced at each other. “Uh, yeah, I’ll come.” Jack stood and picked up his phone and wallet. “I have work to do, maybe next time.” Ryan answered. Geoff nodded and left the office, Jack following.

The door closed and a subdued mood took over the room. Ray, Michael, and Gavin looked confused and upset. Ryan was as well. He didn’t know where their boss’ bad mood came from, or why he took it out on the lads. “Are you guys hungry? I can pick something up for us.” Ryan tried.

“Nah, thanks man, but I’m going to run home for lunch.” Ray was already putting his personal items into his backpack. “Are you sure?” Ryan asked. “I’m sure.” Then Ray was out the door, chair spinning at his desk due to his hasty departure. 

“I’m going out with Lindsay, maybe tomorrow.” Michael left as well. Before Ryan could try and persuade Gavin into going out, the lad picked up his headphones and put them on, effectively shutting Ryan down. 

“At least get something from the kitchen.” Ryan told Gavin, but he went ignored.

Ryan sighed and began packing up his equipment. He really did have work to do. He made sure his equipment was out of the way before making his way to his desk on the other side of the building. He passed Michael and Lindsay coming from that direction. Ryan nodded to the both of them. Michael was too preoccupied to notice and Lindsay just shot him a questioning look which he answered with a shrug. 

Once he was at his desk, Ryan opened up his editing program and pulled up the files for the GTA let’s play he was working on. In the hour they had for their lunch break, he made about ten minutes of progress. He took off his headphones and rubbed his temples. Ryan figured he should go over the office and give moral support as everyone came back from lunch. This is going to be awkward, Ryan thought as he left his desk.

*****

When Ryan walked into the office, Jack was at his desk, going through some emails. Gavin had disappeared from his desk. “Where’s Geoff?” Ryan inquired. “He’s at the annex, something for Red vs. Blue.” Jack told him. 

“And Gavin?” 

“Not sure, he wasn’t here when I got back.” Jack turned his chair around to face Ryan. “Be glad you didn’t come to lunch.” The bearded man added.

“How horrible was it?” Ryan took a seat on the couch. 

“It was pretty horrible. He didn’t really talk, but when he did, it was to complain about hiring twenty year olds and why no one should ever do that.” Jack said. 

“What’s up with him anyway?” Ryan asked.

“I tried asking, but he said he’s fine and that the lads just pissed him off.” Jack said, running a hand through his hair. 

“And-,” Ryan prompted, hoping for an answer that would explain Geoff's behavior. 

“And nothing,” Jack said, “I think Geoff is just in a bad mood” Ryan raised an eyebrow. 

“That's it? Seriously? Not hung over, a pet didn't die, his car didn't break down, he's just grumpy?” 

Jack nodded. 

“Well this makes things more difficult.”

Another nod.

“Jack, you’re not helpful.”

Nod.

*****

Michael showed up not long after Ryan and Jack’s conversation. The older men heard him say goodbye to Lindsay before he walked into the office. He was quiet, not even greeting his two coworkers. 

Gavin reappeared shortly after Michael did. He looked more angry than upset. Ryan was worried about that. 

Lunch break was over by the time Geoff showed up. He went to his desk and sat down, booting his computer up. He turned in his chair and regarded the others. “Where’s Ray?” Geoff demanded. Michael and Gavin shrugged, not looking at their boss. Geoff scoffed and turned back to his computer.

Ryan looked outside. It was cold, as most of the nation was due to the cold snap. It was also raining. How fitting, Ryan mused. Ten minutes passed. Michael texted Ray, as did Gavin. Jack was just suggesting that maybe he should drive by Ray’s apartment when the lad in question opened the office door. 

He looked a little worse for wear. For starters, he was completely soaked, and cold by the looks of it. He was now wearing shorts instead of the jeans he was wearing before he left for lunch. His backpack was hanging off one shoulder.

“You alright, Ray?” Jack questioned.

Ray took a breath, looking ready to rant, but Geoff cut him off, “You’re late.” Ray exhaled and scurried over to his desk. “Sorry.” he muttered. 

Ryan was taken aback by Geoff’s harsh attitude. He guessed the others were feeling the same way. Michael looked frustrated, but he took a calming breath. The red head nudged Ray’s foot with his own. Ray looked at his friend. “You okay?” Michael mouthed. Ray gave a small smile in return. Michael glared at Ray. His looked clearly said, “bullshit”. 

Gavin was leaning forward in his chair, trying to see past Michael. He had a notebook in his hand. He held it in front of his face so Ray could see the writing. It read: “Are you alright, X-Ray?” This brought a real smile out of Ray, who smiled more convincingly. Michael grinned and pushed Gavin back into his seat. 

Ryan watched the exchange, grinning. Jack looked over his shoulder, pleased that the lads seemed to be cheering up. 

Gavin tore the note out of the pad, crumpled it up, and threw it at Ray. Ray blinked at the contact, but picked it up anyway. He flattened out the paper and read a modified message.

“Are you okay, X-Ray? Y/N (circle one)”

Ray chortled. Michael looked curious and tried to grab the note from Ray, but he snatched it out of reach. Ray grabbed a pen from his bag and circled a letter, huddling over the note and making a big show of keeping his answer a secret. 

Gavin and Michael snickered at their friend’s antics. Ryan and Jack were secretly amused as well. The mood was getting lighter, and Ryan was relieved. So he figured he should go back and actually do work. He stood just as Michael grabbed the note from Ray to prevent Gavin from getting it. Gavin squawked. “Michael, give it here.” 

Ray laughed as Gavin lunged for the note but was withheld by Michael’s hand pressing against his face. Gavin tugged Michael’s hand away and promptly fell into the red head. “Gavin, No!” Michael pushed the lad off of him. “Mavin for life!” Ray cheered.

“Get back to work,” Geoff ordered, “now.”

Just like that, the mood was dampened. Michael placed the note back on Ray’s desk. Gavin sat back down in his chair. Ryan saw Jack roll his eyes and turn back to his monitor. The lads all turned back to their work as well. Opening programs and files and getting settled for an afternoon of editing. 

Ray took the note and opened it, scribbling on it and circling again. He handed it to Michael, who handed it to Gavin. He opened the note and shot a sad look at Ray. Gavin then crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. Not being able to handle the mood anymore, Ryan stood and patted Gavin on the shoulder as he walked out of the office. 

*****

Jack was jealous that Ryan had a desk on the other side of the building. He felt like a weak barrier for the lads against Geoff. He couldn’t help looking over his shoulder every so often to check on them. 

Sure, he knew they could get rowdy; but then again, they played video games for a living, their job doesn’t exactly require a serious attitude all of the time. Besides, the rowdiness made let’s plays entertaining for the audience, they loved it. The bickering and joking is what made Achievement Hunter, well, Achievement Hunter. 

Movement from Ray’s desk caught his eye. Ray was peeling off his damp jacket and draping it from the back of his chair. Jack caught the tremor that ran down Ray’s spine. He also noticed how Ray was huddled up in his chair. It wasn’t unusual because that was a typical position for Ray to sit, but the shivers weren’t normal.

Jack would offer Ray his jacket, but it was in his car. If he went and retrieved it, the rain would only make him cold and in need of a jacket. He looked at Michael and Gavin. Michael must have given his hoodie to Lindsay and Gavin never wore a jacket. 

He glanced at Geoff, who was wearing a jacket. He hesitated, not sure if it was a good idea to ask Geoff to be selfless at the moment. Ray shivered again, and Jack made up his mind.

“Hey, Geoff.” 

Geoff looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Jack felt a moment of doubt, but it was fleeting. He steeled his nerves and spoke, “Can Ray use your jacket, he’s shivering.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw Ray whip his head around. He saw Michael and Gavin look at Ray and then at Geoff. Ray was shaking his head at Jack, but Michael nudged Ray to make him stop.

The commotion behind Geoff stopped as he turned around to look at Ray. The gamer avoided eye contact with Geoff, instead fiddling with the hem of his shorts. Michael at Gavin alternated between looking at Ray and Geoff. Michael looked ready to go get his hoodie if Geoff said no. 

“Uh, sure, yeah.” Geoff surprised them all by standing and unzipping his jacket. He shed the garment and held it out to Ray.

Ray simultaneously looked like he wanted to flee and grab the jacket and snuggle up in it. Michael raised challenging eyebrows at Ray, and Gavin gave a little nod over Michael’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Geoff.” Ray reached out and took the jacket from his boss. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Geoff said, “Just don’t get sick, can’t afford to have you be MIA for a week.” Geoff sat down at his desk and put his headphones on.

Ray still had the jacket in his hand, arm outstretch in front of him. He looked at Jack, who shrugged. He looked at Michael who mouthed, “what the fuck?” Ray looked a little lost as he finally put the jacket on. Ray was the tiniest member of the group and Geoff’s jacket was way too big, but Ray looked happy to have it. 

*****

Everyone returned to their work; albeit a little confused. Ryan came by to ask if they would be recording again today. Geoff told him no, but before he left, he saw Ray huddled up in Geoff’s jacket. Ryan left just as confused as everyone else felt.

The office was quiet for some time. There were only a couple hours left of the work day when JJ came into the officer to ask Geoff a question about the let’s build for next week. JJ had no clue what had transpired earlier in the day and was a little wary of how quiet it was in the office. In his experience, quiet meant the lads and gents were up to no good. 

Geoff was answering emails, Jack was watching a video, Michael and Gavin were editing, and Ray was recording a new achievement guide. Geoff answered JJ’s question and got back to work. There were no jokes or laughs. JJ was suspicious. He regarded the others, waiting for something to happen. But nothing did.

“Alright, what’s going on?”

The others looked at JJ, confused. “Nothing’s going on.” Gavin stated.

JJ didn’t believe it. “Uh-huh. You guys are never this quiet; especially you, Ray.”

JJ slapped Ray on the shoulder. A playful gesture, but the other Achievement Hunters were startled when Ray gasped and dropped his controller. JJ pulled his hand back. “You okay, man?”

Ray clenched his jaw, “I’m fine, you just scared me.”

“Bullshit, Ray.” Michael argued. He rolled his chair closer to Ray’s. “You looked like you were in pain, you still do.”

Gavin and Jack stood and crowded around Ray, who shied away from the attention. “Seriously, guys, I’m fine.” Ray tried, but the others weren’t having it. “Stop being stubborn, Ray, tell us what’s wrong.” Gavin insisted. 

It was in this moment that Ryan came back to the office to get some equipment. He saw everyone standing around Ray and inserted himself in the small group. “What’s up with this?” Ryan asked Jack. “Ray’s hurt, or we think so, he just won’t tell us.” Jack responded.

Ryan craned his neck to see above the shorter lads. Ray was holding his arm protectively against his front. Gavin was demanding answers and Michael was hoping to glare Ray into compliance. 

However, it was Geoff who pushed himself through the group and knelt in front of Ray. The lad looked a bit wary of the man who yelled at him earlier. He flinched when Geoff suddenly spoke.

“Ray, what happened?” Geoff used a kind, but stern voice.

Ray sighed. “A lot happened.”

“Like?” Geoff prompted.

“Like I walked to my apartment in the rain and slipped when I jumped the fence, getting mud all over my shoes and pants. Then when I got home I realized that all of my jeans were still in the washer, so I had to wear shorts instead. Then when I was leaving, I slipped going down the stairs, which fucking hurt so I just lied there for a while and when I finally did get up, I realized I landed on my phone which totally busted it. Then I had to change and get back to work and obviously I was really late and then you were mad and I’m sorry.”

Geoff blinked at the information Ray was spewing. 

“Jesus Christ, Ray.” Gavin breathed.

“Dude, that fucking sucks.” Michael sympathized. 

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Geoff asked. “You didn’t hit your head or anything?”

Ray shook his head. “I don’t think so, my shoulder hurts the worst.”

“Do you think you need to go to a hospital?”

“No, I sort of looked at it earlier; it’s just scraped and bruised. It’ll be fine.”

“Ray, you’re not a doctor.” Michael said. 

“Michael, this doesn’t require a hospital visit.” Ray shot back.

Geoff sighed. “Alright, then I’ll look at it.” Ray looked like he was going to argue so he added, “And if I don’t look at it then you are going to a hospital.” Ray look put out, but reluctantly agreed. Ryan appeared next to Geoff with a first aid kit in hand. 

Geoff stood up and gestured for Ray to sit forward. Ray uncurled himself from his chair and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “You’re going to have to take of your shirt.” Geoff said.

Ray looked at little nervous, so Michael said, “Ray we’ve had pool parties and gone to the lake, we’ve seen you without a shirt on.” It was Ryan who took pity on Ray. He got Jack and JJ’s attention and motioned towards the door. They nodded and followed Ryan out of the office. 

Michael watched them go. “Do you want us to go, Ray?” Ray bit his lip and shook his head. “No, you guys can stay.” The two lads looked pleased with his answer and pulled their chairs up to sit down in front of Ray.

Ray sat up and unzipped Geoff’s jacket. He pulled it off and then attempted to wrestle his shirt off. He winced at the pull on his shoulder. Gavin bounced his leg, wanting to help, and Michael drummed his fingers on the desk, but they knew their friend would ask for help if he wanted it. 

When Ray finally did have his shirt off, he was panting and blinking away tears. “Jesus, Ray.” Geoff whispered. Michael and Gavin stood and walked around their friend to get a look at his shoulder. Their reactions were similar to Geoff’s.

Ray’s entire right shoulder was black and blue and red. The bruising was darkest near the bottom of the shoulder blade and became lighter at the top of the shoulder. There were scrapes along the bruises showing that Ray had slid after he fell. 

“Does it look cool?” Ray laughed.

“It looks bloody painful.” Gavin said. 

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Ray told him.

Geoff opened the first aid kit and pulled out some antiseptic wipes. He tore the package open and pulled out a wipe. “This might sting, buddy.” Geoff warned. It did. Ray gasped again and clenched his fists. Michael and Gavin had sat back down, and Michael patted Ray’s knee encouragingly. Geoff worked quickly, but thoroughly.

“Alright, that was the worst of it.” Geoff said. 

“Thank God.” Ray exhaled. 

Geoff pulled an ice pack from the kit and crushed and activated it. He placed it on Ray’s shoulder, and Ray flinched from the cold, but sighed in relief. Geoff held it there for him. The four sat in silence. Ray started to relax; the pain in his shoulder lessening. 

“Alright, I’m sorry for being such an asshole to you guys today.”

Michael and Gavin looked up at Geoff. Ray lifted his head but couldn’t turn to look at his boss. They didn’t say anything, so Geoff continued. 

“You didn’t deserve that. I was hung over and my head was pounding and you were just having fun and I totally ruined it and I know I’m an dick. You have permission to refer to me as ‘your mean boss’ for a whole week.”

Michael spoke up first. “Thanks, Geoff.”

“Yeah,” Gavin agreed, “appreciate it.”

“Same here, Geoff.” Ray said. 

Geoff narrowed his eyes. “You don’t sound happy.”

“Well, I’m in pain, so I don’t think I’m required to sound happy.” Ray said. Geoff lifted the ice pack to inspect Ray’s shoulder. He nodded to himself and replaced the ice pack on the injury.

“I mean, I was mad that you were being a dick, but I knew you’d get over it.” Michael explained. “Especially when you gave Ray your jacket, I knew you still loved us.”

“Don’t spoil it.” Geoff pleaded.

“But Geoff,” Gavin teased, “look at you now. Taking care of Ray and apologizing. It’s so touching. I knew you could never hate us!” 

Geoff groaned loudly. “I take it back, please stop talking.”

“Does this mean I can call you Papa Ramsey?” 

“Shut up, Ray.”

*****

Jack and Ryan cautiously approached the office. They hadn’t heard any yelling or cursing, and the pair weren’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. They pushed open the door and were relieved to find Geoff, Michael, Gavin, and Ray sitting in front of the plasma, playing Worms Revolution.

“Bollocks!” Gavin wailed as his wormed drowned in a puddle.

Michael was laughing hysterically. “You fucking idiot!”

Ray was sitting upright, still shirtless, with gauze wrapped around his torso. Ryan saw that they seemed to be holding an ice pack in place. Geoff would adjust it every so often.

Geoff was the first to notice Jack and Ryan’s entrance. “Hey, gents. Pull up a chair.” He said. “Gavin just did a dumb.”

Ryan and Jack accepted the offer and pulled up chairs to sit behind Michael and Gavin. “Everything okay?” Ryan asked them. The two just nodded, still laughing. Ryan looked over at Ray and saw his annoyed expression as Geoff fussed over the ice pack yet again.

Jack and Ryan looked at each other, satisfied that things were back to normal. They both looked at the screen right as Ray killed one of Michael’s worms.

“Ray, no! Not Stinky Bumstopper!” Michael mourned.

“Sorry, man,” Ray said, not sounding sorry at all, “Bruce Anbattered must live.” 

“Gavin! It’s your turn, moron.” Michael said.

“Oh, um, let’s try…this.”

“This is going to end hilariously.” Ray chuckled.

“Tease it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago as you can probably tell from some of the details.


End file.
